Packet-based networks have evolved to a point where interactive communication sessions are commonplace. These interactive communication sessions may support interactive media of any type including audio, video, voice and real-time data sessions. Further, different interactive communication sessions may be associated with one another at any given time. As such, packet-based networks are capable of providing sophisticated communications that were at best impractical in the traditional public switched telephone network. The sophistication of the communications has led to the development of sophisticated communication clients, which are capable of implementing a variety of user preferences and communication functions.
Unfortunately, selecting or implementing the various desired functions for each interactive communication session is cumbersome. In many instances, consecutive interactive communication sessions between the same or related communication clients benefit from or require the same functions to be implemented by the communication clients. For example, each interactive communication session may require a certain type of encryption, or select communication terminals may require the implementation of certain user preferences. In many instances, criteria used to control a subsequent interactive session or a communication client during the subsequent interactive communication session should be the same as the criteria established during a prior interactive communication session.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique to share information related to a prior interactive communication sessions among communication terminals and allow the communication terminals to use the information in association with subsequent communication sessions in an efficient and effective manner.